deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Divider
A Divider is an extremely tall, thin Necromorph that is strong and tough. Once slain, the head, arms and legs separate and become independent creatures. The Divider sub-sections are very fast and will damage and attempt to strangle you, but they are much weaker than the original Divider. Dividers tend to be loners, but you'll occasionally encounter a pair, or a single Divider backed up by Exploders. Its components (when separated) are strong when they are attacking but are weak and can't take much damage. Strategy *Dividers are always heard shortly before they are encountered. Listen for a deep, loud bellow. *When you come in contact with one, freeze it with Stasis and use the Flamethrower or Contact Beam to destroy it. The Flamethrower is best because it affects the whole body, and the Contact Beam knocks it down and can often take out the component creatures all at once with one blast. The Force Gun is effective, as it is easy to knock a Divider down - several shots will split it apart, and one more well-placed attack will destroy all of its remains at once. *Once a Divider has been split apart, it's effective to use Stasis on all the components as they're just breaking off of the body on the ground. One well-placed Line Gun mine can kill all of the components. *Dividers can't use vents to chase you if you run out of a room, so if you aren't going to be coming back to that area again, you can just Stasis and run. *In Chapter 12: Dead Space, after Nicole disappears, you will find a Divider outside of that building when you exit after retrieving a power receptacle. If you run in the building, it will follow you; if you run outside close to the shuttle, it will follow you. In both of these cases, the Divider will follow you. *Dividers' heads appear capable of overtaking another body once they decapitate it, which would require nerves able to fuse together, meaning the appendages the heads use to move around are indeed nerves. *In Dead Space 2, should you encounter one, you can use the Javelin Gun to make it stop charging, then fry it with the Alt Fire to give it even further damage. With a non-upgraded Javelin, it will only take 3 shots and 3 bursts of electricity to kill it. On the 3rd burst of electricity, the body will disassemble, and all the parts will be fried and killed. This is a surefire way to get the Shock Therapy Achievement/Trophy in the game if you hadn't gotten it already. *If equipped with both the Line Gun and Force Gun, an easy takedown is to shoot a mine from the Line Gun in front of the Divider and then stasis it as it charges you, passing the mine. Quickly switch to the Force Gun, and when the mine explodes, the Divider will be broken apart and its separate limbs will fly towards you in slow motion. When the limbs get close use the primary fire of the Force Gun to kill all the Divider parts. With moderately upgraded weapons this strategy greatly conserves ammo, even on Zealot difficulty. Trivia *Dividers can be easily anticipated due to their bellowing, frightening wails, which are quite similar to the vocalizations of the monsters in John Carpenter's film, The Thing. *If you sever any of the Divider's limbs before it splits, the limbs become the independent creatures called Divider spawn. However, this happens more often with the head. *Using the Flamethrower on the Divider's limbs will cause them to retreat and "cry out" in pain as they attempt to put themselves out. *Although it is not certain, a Divider might be in Dead Space: Martyr. They explain the creature as large with a detachable head that has a mind of its own. It also says that the creature has multiple heads and many legs, and describes it as spider-like, so it could mean its a type of Divider. *The Divider pieces are only being held together by a limbless, headless torso. *In the head component death scene, the head component takes the place of Isaac's head and begins controlling his body. This might be the first stage to creating a new Divider. This is also the only death sequence where Isaac actually becomes a Necromorph (Except for his head). *Also, at the moment the head decapitates Isaac, the tendrils are not yet in Isaac's neck, but Isaac's body still stands for a moment instead of slumping to the floor. This could possibly be explained by the fact that the head didn't give the body enough time to start slumping to the floor, as it started to take over Isaac's body mere seconds after his decapitation. *Dividers are uncommon in Dead Space, but are even more uncommon in Dead Space 2, in fact, Dead Space 2 features about 2 encounters with these creatures while in Dead Space the number is 5-6 *The torn vest that a Divider has is slightly brighter in Dead Space 2. *It seems in Dead Space 2, the Divider no longer performs its signature wail. *The Dividers face looks similar to the Wheezers. But have no connection at all. Death Scenes The Divider has two death scenes when it attacks Isaac: *The Divider extends a long, thin appendage from its mouth, which wraps around Isaac's neck. If Isaac fails to remove the appendage in time, the Divider decapitates him. If Isaac succeeds he will take a grip around the appendage and strike it with his gun so it is torn apart. This will stun it for a short period of time. *Upon splitting apart, the head component of the Divider can jump on Isaac and attempt to strangle him with its appendages. This initiates an action sequence that has Isaac bashing the head component to death with his weapon if performed successfully. If Isaac fails, the head component will tear his head off and sink its tendrils into his body. It then clumsily lumbers away with Isaac's body (with the tendrils hanging loosely from the base of Isaac's severed neck) before the screen fades to black. left|thumb|300px|Isaac's first death by the Divider. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Head Component death scene. Gallery File:Divider_DS2.jpg|As seen in DS2 File:00018.jpg|As seen in DS1 Image:Divider_before_death.JPG|Isaac encounters a "complete" Divider. Image:Divider.jpg|The Divider's appendages. dividerw.jpg|Isaac battles a Divider Appearances *''Dead Space'' • Chapter 8: Search and Rescue • Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival • Chapter 10: End of Days • Chapter 12: Dead Space *''Dead Space 2'' • Chapter 7: Power From The Sun (Only the it's appendages) • Chapter 8: Through The CEC Chapter 13: Government Sector (It will only appear if you access the first power node room) Sources Category:Necromorphs